Loud and Clear
by BuringBright222
Summary: He checked the number and reconized it was Tim's. He smiled and put the phone ot his ear. "Hey Tim." He said as the first bombs went off.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my one shot!**

**I hope you all love it!**

**Or like it.**

**Or don't want to burn me alive for writing it….**

**Let's just begin ok?**

**Enjoy!**

Everyone was standing in shock in front of the burning mansion. Today was supposed to be wonderful! The mentors had been cleared and had returned today! Why were they here? Why was everyone now thinking that they needed one more hologram memorial? Why did this happen today of all days? Why? Why? Why?

Megan smiled in relief. She removed her hand and smiled as Kaldur took a deep breath and was out of his state of shock.

"Thanks Meg." Artemis said. Megan nodded. They had planned this secret healing of Kaldur for about two weeks. Kaldur looked at Megan and smiled in appreciation. When they returned, it would look like the medicine Kaldur had been on had worked. No one would know that Megan had even seen Kaldur since putting him in the catatonic state one month ago.

Will you join us to greet the mentors?" Megan knew the answer, but she had to ask.

"We can't Megan. We will see you soon I hope without the need for secrecy." Kaldur whispered. Artemis lead Kaldur out, and Megan disappeared as well. Megan then called Nightwing to tell him of the success.

Tim called Nightwing again on the com units. He growled in frustration when he got disconnected, again.

"Barbra, He won't answer the com unit!" whined the 14 year old.

"I'll call his cell." Barbra answered. She did just that and on the seventh ring, he answered.

"Dick Grayson. Said a groggy voice.

"Dick, it's Barbra, were you asleep?"

"Hm? Yeah… Dammit. Babs, make it quick please, I have school in an hour." Barbra rolled her eyes and Tim snickered. The phone was on speaker.

"Well, did you at least hear the news?" she asked.

"Um," there was shuffling as Dick Grayson got ready for college. "No."

"Dick! It was release an hour ago! Where were you? Sleeping?"

"No, tough night in Bloodhaven." Barbra and Tim exchanged looks. If Nightwing was working until 6 am…

"Um, well Batman is coming back today!" Barbra said happily. Tim and Barbra heard Dick pause.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! Gah, I'll be over right after my last class ok?"

"Go to the Watchtower, not the mansion. Alfred is off visiting his niece and Tim and I won't be here. They are scheduled to arrive at ten tonight!" Barbra couldn't keep out her excitement. She missed Bruce.

"I'll make sure to make it appear that Bruce is returning from his private cruise in the Bahamas tomorrow." Nightwing said. "See you all tonight!" the phones disconnected.

Barbra smiled at Tim.

"Patience is virtue, Tim." Barbra laughed as Tim huffed. "Go to school.' She said, as she herself went off to her own college.

Everyone waited in the Watchtower and 9:30 pm. Well, everyone but Nightwing.

"Where is he?" Asked Wally. Everyone knew Nightwing had not so patiently waited for Batman to return. Just then, Batgirl's cell phone went off. She answered it.

"Hey, Babs, I'm using a rain-check." Nightwing said immediately. Once again, Barbra had put Nightwing on speaker.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"Am I on speaker? Batgirl! Never mind. Tell Batman I'll meet him at the Bat-cave tonight." The people waiting for the mentors heard something exploded in the background. "Uh, got to go! See you all later!" Nightwing hung up and static filled the silence.

"Has anyone actually talked face to face with Nightwing this past week?" Blue Beetle asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"He is such a work-a-holic." Red Robin muttered. Another Robin was huffing next to Red Rbin.

"Stupid Nightwing." The new Robin growled. Everyone noticed this Robin acted a lot more like Batman than was normal. The kid also had a black hood on his uniform.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked.

"I'm Robin." The kid snapped. Red Robin/Tim sighed.

"Yeah, he is only ever polite around Batman or Nightwing." Explained Red Robin.

"Wait, is this kid joining us?" Lagon asked.

"Not yet.' Batgirl said.

"Not like I want to ever join you losers." Growled Robin. Just than Robin's phone rang. He answered it on speaker.

"Yo, is this on speaker again? Really guys, can't people have private conversations over their phones anymore? Anyway, _Robin_, be nice! Otherwise Bats won't let you patrol!' Nightwing's cackle sounded through the phone. Then a loud explosion sounded again. "Can't thugs ever sleep!" the phone cut connection and everyone stared at it.

"Are all Bats physic like Batman?" Impulse asked. Nods throughout the gathered group was the answer. The group went back to waiting.

At 10:00 pm exactly, the zeta tubes powered up and the 16 heroes that had been called away returned.

"Whoo-hoo!" The Flashes yelled. They went up and randomly hugged the returned heroes. Somehow they all stopped just before hugging Batman at the same time. Robin however just went up and hugged his mentor.

"Hello Red Robin. Robin?" Batman spotted the hooded kid across the room.

"Hey da- Batman." The kid said. Batman huffed and walked over to the kid. The Bats had a silent conversation.

"So, where is Nightwing?" Wonder Woman asked. She wanted to make sure everyone was ok… and there were two missing heroes. Artemis and Nightwing.

"Is he… like Artemis?" The 16 heroes had all been told of Artemis's death upon arrival.

"No, he is just busy tonight." Zatanna said sourly. Batman pulled out a facny com unit and made a call. Once again on speaker phone.

"Hello? Is this important, I'm a little busy." They heard a bunch of gunfire, a grunt and then the gunfire stopped.

"Nightwing, This is Batman."

"Oh! Hey! You stupid jerk!" Every dropped their jaws. "That is an old lady's purse, how cliché can you get? Sorry, um…Hey how's it going? Oh, I'll meet you at the Bat-cave later ok? Got to go! Dude, stop setting buildings in fire!" A thunk was heard, and the line was cut.

"He is fine." Batman said. Everyone snickered.

"I heard there was an arson in Bludhaven, seems Nightwing is busy." Rocket said.

"Oh, Batman I have quite the story for you!" Impulse said. Batman glared at him.

"What?"

"Do you know how Nightwing acts when he is high?" Everyone grabbed Impulse and smacked their hands over his mouth. Batman's frown deepened while the other heroes who had returned stared in shock.

"Red Robin…"

"yeah… Well"

"I got Punch!" Blue Beetle said, not realizing the situation.

"Party!" Impulse yelled and everyone followed. Red Robin stayed behind.

"Can we talk about this later?" asked the young vigilante. Batman nodded, and his frown lessened.

"Poor Nightwing, he is going to miss the party."

Nightwing was in his apartment at midnight when he remembered he said he was going to the Wayne manor. He cursed and changed into Dick Grayson. He combed his hair and wore a nice cotton shirt and khakis. He also praised that it was now Saturday.

Dick got into his nice red Porsche that Bruce had given to him as an 18th birthday gift. He was speeding the whole way to Gotham. He parked in the private parking spot on the property. He was whistling as he entered the mansion. He was so tired. The arson had been clever and had taken Nightwing three nights to capture. It didn't help that his college classes gave so much homework.

"Home sweet home." Dick sang as he went into the kitchen. He remembered that Alfred was in England, so he would have to make his own meal. Before he did that…

Dick went up to his room. He hadn't slept here for almost a year now, but the room had obviously been used. Dick went into Tim's room; it had a stale air suggesting it hadn't been used.

"Oh Tim." Dick muttered.

Dick went into Damian's room next. Damian was still in training to become Robin. Damian was also Batman's biological son, though Damian was more of a tube baby. Ra a Ghul's daughter had taken Batman's DNA to create a son. Helena was also Batman's son, but Silena had kept her in her apartment. Dick ideally wondered if Bruce would propose to Silena now that he was back.

Damian's room looked used, but Dick's trained eye could see the stiffness in the mattress that suggested it wasn't being slept in.

"Both of you?" Dick said. He Went to Bruce's room. The bedroom was neat and unused. That was expected since Batman and the others had been gone for about two months. Just then, the house line rang. Dick picked up the phone in Bruce's room. He checked the number, and recognized Tim's cell phone. He clicked accept and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Tim." Then the first bombs went off.

Tim took Zatanna's suggestion to invite Nightwing over since the news had just announced that he had captured the arson. The party was still going strong, so Tim pulled out his cell phone and dialed the manor number. He assumed that Dick would go straight there. Half the people at the party walked over to hear the conversation. The phone, once again on speaker, rang twice.

Tim smiled as he heard his brother pick-up the phone. Damian stood right next to the speaker.

"Hey Tim!" Tim realized he had used his cell phone just as the bombs explosion went off. The party went silent as the main computer showed the Wayne Manor as three rounds of explosions went off. The image showed the bottom, then the second, and finally the third floor get blown to smithereens. Tim felt his blood grow cold. All the Bats just stared and everyone else who knew their identities.

"Dick…" Tim muttered. Batman whipped his head to look at Red Robin. "I used the land line." Tim said, answering the unasked question. For just a second, Batman's face was slack in shock, then he and Superman, followed by Flash, Green Arrow and Wonder Woman raced to the zeta tubes. Red Robin, Robin, Batgirl, Wally, and both Roys followed the mentors. Martian Manhunter mentally told everyone to stay.

"Isn't Bruce a huge supporter of the League?" Lagon asked. Megan nodded. "But, he is returning from his cruise later today right? Why would someone bomb his house?" No one had an answer. The team watched as the heroes who went down to the wreckage. Somehow, no police or alarms went off.

"Where are the police?" Blue asked. Just then Red Robin came back.

"Guys, I'm sorry.' He said dropping a canister. The YJ and other Leaguers fell unconscious, except for the Martians, who had gotten a mental message to hold their breaths. "Come with me please." Red Robin asked.

The house looked like a war zone. The grounds were trashed, and there was no sigh of life.

J'hn and M'gan arrived in the Batcave. Red Robin led them out of the cave onto the property. M'gan saw Superman scanning the ground. She noticed her uncle sending out mental waves, looking for a life under the debris.

"Oh, Nightiwng!" Megan felt tears sting her eyes.

"M'gan." Batman called her over. "Can you shape-shift into a boy?" Batman asked. Megan nodded that she could. "To protect Nightwing's identity… Can you pose as Nightwing?" Megan nodded. She took a deep breath, and changed into Nightwing. She noticed that Batman was really studying this shape. She felt uncomfortable, knowing he was just looking for mistakes and flaws, signs that she wasn't his ward/son.

"The hair is a little long… or has he cut it?" Batman asked. Megan felt a jolt of pity, she remembered Batman hadn't seen Nightwing in two months.

"He cut it." Red Robin answered.

"Batman." Superman called. Batman stopped his examination and looked up to Superman. "Um, I think I found him. Also, I sent the Flashes and Batgirl after some men who were running away into the woods." Batman nodded. "I hear sirens, so let's hurry." Superman said.

Using Megan's and J'hn's telepathic abilities and Superman's and Wonder Woman's super strength, a floor worth's of house was removed to reveal a crumpled body in a long dark detective coat.

"Red Arrow, drive Dick's car away, I want to seem like no one was here during this." Batman ordered. Arsenal and Green Arrow followed Red Arrow. Batman picked up the limp body and flipped it over to reveal the badly burned face of Dick Grayson.

"Dick… Dick wake up!" Batman said. Dick stirred, and blinked his eyes.

"oh, hi Batman. Welcome home." Dick fell back into unconsciousness. Batman grit his teeth.

"New plan, M'gan, pose as Dick Grayson. Everyone, we are taking Nightwing back to the Watchtower.

"Batman, how will we explain this to his teammates?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We'll say he had intelligence on this, I want to get him to safety first." Batman growled. Wonder Woman watched Batman disappear into the cave with Dick Grayson.

"I hate this situation, but I love it when he puts family first.' Wonder Woman said. Superman smiled sadly and nodded. When the Arrows returned, Superman led them to the Bat-cave and up to the Watchtower.

Two weeks. That's how long it took for Nightwing to regain consciousness. He awake suddenly and punched Arsenal in the face, since Arsenal was keeping watch.

"Ow! What was that for?" Arsenal yelled, bringing in Batman and Wonder Woman. Batman was immediately in front of Nightwing, staring into h te uncovered blue orbs.

"Nightwing, how do you feel?" Batman asked. Nightwing didn't respond at all. "Nightwing?" Batman said a little louder. Nightwing just stared and blinked his eyes slowly. Batman watched the eyes widen with realization. Batman, whose face was just five inches from Nightwing's, put one hand on Nightwing's face; the other began to snap right in Nightwing's ear. Still no response.

Arsenal frowned at the closeness at the two he was watching. Wonder Woman Pulled him into the hall.

\ "If you are wondering, Batman is like Nightwing's father. Nightwing is one of the few people Batman allows physical contact with. Most of us sing with joy when we see Batman ruffle Nightwing's hair, or even put a hand on his shoulder." Wonder Woman said sharply.

"Don't lecture me. I was just jealous that I don't have such an intimate relationship with Ollie anymore." The original Roy said, clenching his fists. Wonder Woman raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh." Roy looked up at Wonder Woman who was smiling. He felt just a little closer to this kind hero now, and just a little more relaxed.

Meanwhile in the room, Batman had just used sign-language to tell Nightwing the news.

"Barry was worried this might have happened, but you seem to be temporarily deaf." Batman signed. Nightwing shoved Batman away.

"What! How can you be so relaxed? How do we know this is 'temporary'? This CAN'T be right." Nightwing actually yelled. Arsenal and Wonder Woman popped their heads in. Nightwing quickly grabbed some sunglasses and plopped them on his face.

"You shouldn't do that, the burns on your face need to heal." Batman signed. Nightwing gave a very good version of the bat-glare.

"I can't live with this!" Nightwing said. Already you could hear the sloppiness of the words. Nightwing seemed to know his words were poorly enunciated. He grit his teeth together and jumped out of the bed.

"Can you get me other clothes?" signed the young heroes angrily. Batman left, Wonder Woman and Arsenal followed. Batman gave Nightwing a cotton red shirt and black sweats. Nightwing changed quickly and headed off to the gym. Batman followed him. JL-ers didn't bother them. Everyone had been told. No one could help but glance over. No one had ever seen Nightwing really mad.

When Nightwing made it to the gym he went to the parallel bars that had been recently added. As Nightwing did a simple routine, Batman watched to make sure that he didn't over-do himself after just waking. Nightwing only worked for half and hour. Nightwing dropped to his knees, shaking with rage and the weakness of his tired, unused muscles. Batman went up to him and put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulders. Nightwing rapidly stood up and quickly walked out of the gym.

This time everyone stared as Batman stopped Nightwing and signed him something. They were shocked when Nightwing flipped off Batman. Batman frowned. Nightwing huffed, tilted his head and leaned back a bit. Batman signed something and Nightwing rolled his head slightly and signed something back. Everyone watched, their heads going back and forth like watching a tennis match. No one really knew what was being said. Finally Nightwing threw up his hands and turned around back to the medical wing. Batman sighed and seemed to deflate a bit. After a second he started to sign something else, but stopped and started again, this time speaking so everyone could understand him.

"Nightwing is temporarily deaf; make sure he doesn't leave the tower." With that Batman turned and followed Nightwing down the medical hallway. In two days, the Leaguers would successfully fail at keeping Nightwing in the Watchtower.

Dick Grayson stood at his parent's grave, letting his whole being wallow in anger and frustration. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Bruce.

"I'm not mad at you, but more impressed that even without hearing you snuck out of the Watchtower." Bruce signed. Dick smiled slightly.

"Wasn't hard. I just walked out during dinner." Bruce smiled.

"How did you know I was here?" Dick asked.

"I know you, son." Bruce signed. Dick looked right into Bruce's eyes and smiled.

"Should have guessed. Dad." Bruce smiled. Neither noticed the red archer in the tree. After a few more minutes, with some laughing and lots of signing, the two walked away. Roy Harper the original jumped out of the tree.

"Wonder Woman, why did I have to hide in the tree and take the pictures?" he asked as Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, The Hawk couple, and J'hn appeared.

"Well, you said you wanted a dangerous job." Ollie said. Roy glared at him and handed them the camera.

"What ever."

"I'll take that." Bruce said, appearing out of no where and taking the camera."

"Bruce!" Diana was glad everyone was in their civies. She saw Dick laughing just outside the group.

"Hmm, if heroing doesn't work you can always join the paparazzi." Bruce said to Roy. Roy's face was red.

"See you all at working tomorrow." Bruce said after deleting the pictures and giving Roy the camera. Once again Dick and Bruce walked away, leaving the group of Leaguers with their mouths dropped.

"My hearing returned pretty quickly didn't it?" Dick said.

"Yeah, it was fun seeing their plan ruined." Bruce said. "Glad you over heard them today.

"Yup. Now, how do we explain the manor to Alfred?"

"Dammit."


	2. Author's question

**Does anyone want to know why the manor was bombed? If so, I was already thinking about writing a second chapter to explain. If not, I can leave the reason up to everyone's imagination. **

**:P**


	3. Explination

**Loud and Clear Explanation**

He stood with narrowed eyes watching the explosion again and again. Batman watched him with worry. It wasn't healthy to re-watch your home being destroyed again and again.

"Nightwing," Batman called. Nightwing didn't respond. Batman sighed. While Nightwing's initial hearing had come back, it wasn't fully back. He could hear shouts or normal talking if he was less than a foot from whomever was talking. Batman had realized this when Nightwing had explained how he over-heard Wonder Woman's plan to be paparazzi. Turns out she and Roy _(Arsenal)_ had been arguing on who should take the pictures.

"Nightwing." Batman yelled. Nightwing didn't jump, he just turned around. It was obvious he couldn't tell the volume that Batman had used was louder than normal. It dawned on him when Superman and Red Arrow ran into the computer room with worried expressions.

"What!" Nightwing hissed. He and Batman had made-up from their argument, but Nightwing was still furious at his lack of ability at the moment.

"Stop re-watching that." Batman ordered, still speaking loudly. Nightwing's brow furrowed as he tried to focus in on Batman's voice.

"I'm trying to figure out who would have done it." Nightwing said, looking over his shoulder slightly, his own voice ridiculously quiet, forcing Roy and Batman to struggle to hear it.

"You're just going to make yourself crazy kid." Arsenal accused. Nightwing didn't move his head, evidence he hadn't heard what had been said. Before Arsenal could repeat himself, the alarms went off. Everyone perked up and ran into the main hall of the Watchtower.

Nightwing stood among the crowd of other heroes, feeling the buzz of their talking rather than the voices. Batman stood next too him, about four inches taller than he was. Nightwing didn't hear a word that Captain Atom said about the alert. He felt a hand on his shoulder and followed Batman out of the room. He didn't need to hear the silence to know everyone was watching them exit. In the hallway, Batman gave Nightwing the debrief, in sign language.

"Another bombing has happened. This one was in Romania. I think you should go because of your skills, but do you think you can go?"

"If Megan of J'hn can mentally link me up, I should be fine, but my hearing…" Nightwing signed back.

"We talked about this four days ago. It is temporary, and you should just relax and let it heal."

"Wait, do you want or do you not want me to go on this mission?"

"I'm your father; of course I don't want you to go. I'm also Batman and I know you have skills that are perfect for this mission. Also I will be going."

"Did Atom say a list for who was going?"

"Yes. Myself, Superman, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Wonder Woman, and J'hn. You were invited to join."

"Wait, in front of everyone he invited me and I just stood there?"

"No, he said there was one opening left and it would have to be debated on who would fill that spot. He just so happened to glance at you."

"I did wonder why, but you kind of pulled me away, so I thought it was just me turning."

"Well?"

"I'm going Batman."

"Damn."

"You just wanted to sign out 'Damn', didn't you."

"Partially, but I'll admit to being worried."

"My balance is fine, and I have been sparing with Canary and Flash. I can fight without hearing."

"How are the burns?"

"They were mostly healed when I woke up, that was six days ago. I'll be fine."

"Nightwing… you have to be extra careful."

"Why do you always assume I'm to one to get hurt?"

"Because you tend to throw yourself into the bullet for someone else."

"When do we leave?"

"When you are ready. I'll go inform Atom." Batman walked off, leaving Nightwing standing in the hallway.

_A second bombing. In Romania, my birthplace? It couldn't be Slade… he has never done this before. Who else? Is this even targeting me, or Bruce?_ Nightwing pondered as he went to the med-wing. He ran into Arsenal.

"Need your belt?" Arsenal asked. After a slight pause that was slightly longer than normal,

"Yes, thank you." Nightwing took his belt from Arsenal's hands. Arsenal and Nightwing then walked to the hanger, ready to go to Romania.

"Batman." Wonder Woman called. The said crusader turned to meet her. They were just outside the hanger. They walked in together.

"I think you should remove Nightwing from this mission. It is too dangerous, his hearing isn't back yet!"

"Wonder Woman, I asked him. If he thinks he can, he is free to go. He is 18, a legal adult, I can't make his choices."

"But Batman, he is being emotional, rash, you can't let him do this!"

"Why not?"

"He… He could and probably will be hurt." Wonder Woman said. She did nit think this was a good idea. Batman sighed.

"Call out to him, see if his hearing is good enough." Batman said. Wonder Woman hesitated for a minute before calling out to Nightwing.

"Nightwing!" She yelled. Everyone turned to look at Wonder Woman. Nightwing tilted his head up first, and was the first to turn slightly. Wonder Woman fumed silently. She couldn't tell if Nightwing had responded to her, or to everyone else in the room. She had her own test to do now. She walked up to him, towering five inches above him.

"Nightwing, will you be able to hear me if a gunman has his sights on you?" She asked in a normal voice, exactly 18 inches from Nightwing. This was personal space, reserved for friends and talking to family. She knew Batman and Nightwing were usually closer than 18 inches, in private space. The space reserved for close loved ones. Wonder Woman wouldn't drop into that space, because she was testing Nightwing. She could see his acceptance of the challenge in his posture. He didn't lean in to hear her, and she even back up to 25 inches away.

"Of course, I have to trust you guys to watch my back, while I watch yours." Nightwing responded, only a second later than normal, but only Flash and Wonder Woman noticed.

"Can you hear me calling across the room with gunfire raining down everywhere?"

"I can listen for your voice if you want." Nightwing responded with a light laugh. Wonder Woman couldn't hold back her smile.

"Fine, but then you must listen for me." She said as she passed by Nightwing and onto the jet. Nightwing smiled and was tackled by Flash.

"Whoop! Kid, this is going to be fun!" Flash yelled.

"It is a wonder you aren't on the Young Justice team." Superman joked as he followed Wonder Woman. Red Arrow and Arsenal laughed as they also grabbed Nightwing and dragged him onto the ship. Batman followed with J'hn.

"Now I'm sure something bad is going to happen." Batman told the Martian.

They landed about four hours later. Nightwing looked around and couldn't stop the wave of nostalgia that washed over him. Batman saw the young hero take a deep breath before speaking.

"J'hn, could you mentally link us up? I should be able to hear everything you guys hear if we stay connected." Nightwing said. The tone of frustration was evident in his voice. J'hn complied to his wish.

_Weird…_ - Flash

_This is not the most pleasant experience._ – Wonder Woman

_I'm getting strange vibes that remind me of my Fortress of Solitude._ – Superman

_How does the Young Justice stand this!_ – Red Arrow

_I feel violated._ – Arsenal

… - Batman

_Well, get traught about it because it is the fastest form of communication._ – Nightwing.

_Traught?_ – Flash

_Shall we continue?_ – J'hn said, stopping the explanation his niece had once told him about through a fit of giggles.

The group exited the ship, and walked slowly into the circus tent. Nightwing could tell the others were watching him, but he held his emotions in check. He almost laughed aloud when Flash's uneasiness was evident for everyone. Correction, he laughed quietly.

_Ahh! Why can everyone tell what I'm thinking!_ – Flash

_We are mentally connected._ – Superman

_I know! It is still really weird._ Flash.

Nightwing smiled as he followed Batman further into the tent. Soon the whole group was in center ring. The lights blared on and a figure stood on the high stand; were tightrope walkers started, and acrobats prepared.

"Hello Batman and company!" the figure called, he looked like a shadow with the light behind him.

"So glad you could come and meet me! Too bad Grayson or that old Robin boy isn't here though. There are rumors that the dashing lad in black net to you is he, but I'm skeptical. I thought Robin died? There may be a new one now, but I am certain my old friend the Joker took one out!" The man laughed. He grabbed a rope and jumped off the stand. He was lowered quickly to the ground, and his identity, though already assumed by Nightwing when they saw the circus tent, was revealed.

"Zucco." Batman hissed. Nightwing had fire in his eyes. He could see the mismatched eyes, one blue one green, laughing. They had played right into a trap.

"Glad you remembered my name! I bet you are wondering who I escaped prison? Well a life sentence can be greatly shortened when your family funds are as high as mine, and the judge has a drinking problem." Zucco laughed.

"SO you rigged the Wayne mansion?" Nightwing pried, ready to end the conversation with a well placed kick. Zucco smiled, his gold tooth flashing.

"Not me personally, but I funded the whole thing. I guess I'm the mastermind behind it, but a really nice electrician wired everything." He paused and stared at Nightwing.

"I guess you could be the old Robin, the hair is right. Of course I'll know after you see this video!" Zucco pulled out a remote and pressed a button. A large screen dropped down and flickered on to show the room of a hospital. Nightwing recognized it as the hospital he had gone to as a young boy every time the circus passed through here. It was the hospital he had been born in. He didn't let himself react. He just watched.

An old man was pushed into the room. He was in a wheel chair. He had a bald head, and looked very strong. He had a sad smile, and when he got to the bed, easily lifted himself into it by himself. Nightwing ignored Zucco's snicker. The man seemed to hear something and looked at the screen. Nightwing felt his heart stop. He recognized the dark eyes, with a scar under one from a time a line snapped in his face. The narrow face with the strong chin. The man was about fifty, Nightwing knew this. Nightwing knew the man hated cheeses, loved pepperoni, had a dead wife, a dead son, a dead sister-in-law, and a dead brother. The man was a Grayson, you could tell from the black eyebrows on the otherwise hairless head. Nightwing felt tremors run through his body. His uncle stared up at the camera for only a minute, then turned down to say something to the nurse. Zucco turned the volume up.

"I know the cameras are for security, but I can't lose the feeling I'm being watched by someone for than the fat police man downstairs." He was speaking Romanian. Nightwing swallowed painfully. He hadn't hear what the man had said himself, but he understood through what the other's had heard. The familiar language was like a favorite old book he had just reopened. His uncle, out of a coma! He stiffened his trembling. He would question Bruce on why he didn't know about this earlier, but for now he had to figure out what Zucco was planning.

"Remember how I rigged your house, Bruce?" Zucco's revealing of Batman's identity made everyone mad.

"Yes." Batman answered, hissing out the word. Nightwing was still staring at his uncle.

"This lad was caught in it right? He is the first Robin, but more importantly, he is Dick Grayson!" Zucco laughed. Batman felt anger flood his veins like fire. J'hn could feel everyone, except Nightwing, get angry too.

"You'll love this then!" Zucco laughed. As the nurse left the room, she said goodnight, and turned off the lights. Nighwing's eyes widened in realization, and the building blew.

"No!" Nightwing screamed, then fell to his knees. The screen now showed a news helicopter's view. The news reporter spoke quickly and in fear. The hospital was on fire. The top five floors all but gone from the blast. Police were trying to save any survivors. Nightwing dropped down so his forehead was against the ground. He felt a little bit more of his heart break. His family, completely dead. His mother, father, aunt, and cousin, from a fall, his uncle, from a blast. Tears threatened to fall, a few did leak into the fabric of his mask. His head hurt, the world swam, Nightwing felt separated from everything. Dick felt like the world was ending, all over again for him.

J'hn had to cut Nightwing from the mental connection to avoid being overrun with the powerful emotions the young man felt. Zucco laughed, and didn't see the angry crusader's fist. Batman punched the devil of a man so hard, a crack was heard. Zucco stood, his jaw hanging oddly, suggesting it had been broken, and probably dislocated too. Superman then grabbed Zucco and threw him across the room. Wonder Woman caught Zucco, and threw him as hard as she could into the ground. Flash ran over to the man and his speed caused a fire ring to surround the man as he rose painfully. Zucco whipped his head back and forth, but still laughed.

"It's too late! You've entered my trap. Grayson will still die! I will finally succeed in my plot! I have still won!" Zucco was finally shut up when to arrows pierced just under his arms, and pinned him to a support pole. RA and Arsenal then ran over towards Nightwing.

Nightwing was trying to breathe. He noticed something was wrong, but he didn't care. The video feed was still active. Nightwing didn't look up at it. He welcomed the silence his still injured ears brought him. But he could still hear the echoes. He heard the blast that had nearly killed him, saw his uncle blown to bits, his imagination produced images that may or may not be real. He saw them out of the corner of his eye. He lifted his head and saw twin redheads. Their hair was cut short. Their red vests were rather revealing. They had clown painted faces, and Nightwing could see the gears on their shoulders. They were robots. He jumped back, reason slow to return to him.

"Hello Richard." They sneered. The two Roys ran up to Nightwing and stared at the twin girl robots.

"What the …" Arsenal started, when one girl threw her whip and it electrocuted Arsenal into unconsciousness almost immediately. RA charged, arrows shooting out so quickly his arms were a blur. The two girls both sent out their whips, and RA too, fell. Nightwing snapped back to reality. He couldn't let his friends get hurt any more.

Nightwing jumped and swiped the feet from under one twin.

"DEE!" the other cried.

"DEE!" the fallen one yelled, as she recovered. Nightwing reacted quickly. He did a split kick that took down both girls. He drew his eskrima sticks and turned them on. He hadn't told anyone that his weapons were now more dangerous, and charged. Nightwing could send out individual shocks if he wanted too, but he only had three shots. He could also just leave the weapons on and have a three hour continuous charge that made the weapons hurt three times as much. He listened to the hum and prepared himself. He was glad he couldn't hear the girls taunting, because their mouths never stopped moving. He struck, one eskrima hitting the twin on the right. She convulsed and he saw sparks fly off her shoulders. Her twin struck, hitting Nightwing with an unnatural amount of force. Nightwing flew back and landed on Arsenal. He saw the other twin, the one he hit, get up in jerky movements. The girls attacked again, but Nightwing jumped out of the way to keep Arsenal safe. The girls followed him and surrounded him. Nightwin was now surrounded by four identical red-head girls.

"How?" Nightwing started, but had to dodge the flurry of kicks and punches. A few hit, but Nightwing stayed on his feet. A bat-a-rang flew and took one girl out by slicing her head off. Nightwing mentally thanked Batman, and realized he wasn't in the loop. This momentary distraction made him not notice the girl charging him with a hammer.

Wonder Woman saw the girl charge, she saw Nightiwng not turn around, but defend himself from a girl in front of him. Wonder Woman felt despair, she did what only came naturally.

"Nightwing, look out!" She cried. Her voice echoed through the tent.

Nightwing threw the girl off of him, and then he heard a faint voice call out his name.

_Can you hear me calling across a room with gunfire raining down everywhere?_

_I can listen for your voice if you want…_

Nightwing reacted. He ducked and rolled sideways. He saw a blue man fly right above him and catch the charging hammer girl. Her head disappeared under his strong hands. A black figure was taking out another girl. J'hn and flash trapped the final girl and took her out. The fighting stopped.

Zucco stood in angry shock. His plan had failed!

"No, no, nonononononononono!" he cried in frustration. Batman walked up to the devil spawn, and kicked him in the head. The man fell unconscious. Batman walked back over to Nightwing, who was getting up slowly. He could see in Nightwing's posture that he was fighting the need to mourn. The tremors that were visible in Nightwing's body never ceased. The Roys were revived, and everyone was ready to go back to the Watchtower. Zucco was handcuffed, and slumped in the center ring. Batman had left a note saying the man was raving mad and needed to be put in an asylum.

_Not Arkham. _Batman thought, forgetting these thoughts were being heard by everyone else. _ No, too dangerous. I can't let Richard know where he is. I can't know where he is either._ Batman's musings were cut short when Superman put his heavy hand on Batman's shoulder. Batman nodded and the ship was quiet. Soon the Watchtower was in sight and the ship, able to fly on Earth and in space, was approaching the docking pad. Nightwing was straight up in his chair, face devode of anything, his mind carefully sealed from the others. J'hn dropped the mental link as they exited the ship.

Batgirl and the other YJ team members were waiting for Nightiwng to return. When he stepped out last, Batgirl saw immediately that something was wrong. She glanced at Batman, and saw he was angry. Robin and Batgirl shared a look.

"Nightwing! Nightwing!" various YJ members called.

"Will you be training us soon again? Black Canary is so nice, but your exercises are more fun!" Gar said, flipping around in his monkey form. Megan gasped as Nightwing glared at Gar. His glare sent chills down everyone's spines. Megan felt the hurt, the desire, the pain.

"Later." He said, his voice monotone, controlled. The team parted like the Red Sea as he walked through them. The Leaguers dropped their heads.

"I better check his hearing." Barry said, and J'hn followed.

Nightwing didn't hear the knock. He didn't hear anything. After his hearing had been checked, he had locked himself in Batman's room to be alone. So far no one had found him. He didn't know the whole Watchtower had been searching for him the last hour. They hadn't thought about Batman's room, because Batman had gone to Gotham for a short while. The Leaguers once again felt sorry for his adversary.

But when Batman had returned, and found his door to his room locked, he asked what was going on. Everyone had been rushing around, but he was going to just escape the commotion and figure out what to tell Nightwing. He had meant to surprise Dick with the news of his uncle's recovery, but now…

Batman typed in the override code as half the people in the Watchtower tried to look into the room. The door opened, and Batman swooshed into the room and the door closed before anyone could see the dark form huddled on the bed. The room was dark, no lights were on. But Batman had come to this sound-proof room for the same reason Dick had many times. He knew the layout, and didn't need light.

"Dick." He called. The mattress creaked. Batman sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bruce?" a hoarse voice said softly. Bruce reached out and found Dick's shoulder. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"Why didn't I know?" Bruce knew what the question was asking.

"It was going to be a surprised for when you had recovered completely." Bruce said, as he tapped the message in Morse code on Dick's shoulder. He felt better saying it, because he could fool himself into thinking Dick was alright.

"Thank you." Dick said, surprising Bruce.

"Why?" voice and Morse.

"If you had told me, if I had known, I might have done something. I might have killed Zucco. The shock of seeing him, it, it was enough to stun me so I didn't do anything I'd regret." Dick said softly. Bruce knew the feeling. He bent over his adopted son, and hugged him. Dick rolled over and returned the hug.

"Next time we have a fight, I'm going to force myself to remember what you've done for me." Dick said. Bruce just hugged him tighter.

"Don't bother. A father loves his son unconditionally. I will always rejoice when you visit or talk to me." Bruce said. He didn't tap out the message, but he felt like Dick knew. Dick sighed heavily. Bruce released his son, and felt the mattress move as his son scooted over.

"I know you went to Gotham. This is your room," Dick just let the comment hang. "There is a crowd isn't there?" The two sat on the bed in silence. Bruce grabbed a remote on his nightstand and pressed a button. A screen on the wall showed the screen just outside the door. Every person there had their ear pressed against the door. Dick laughed lightly. Bruce smiled.

"Want to leave via air vents?" Dick asked, seeing his father's face from the glow of the screen. Bruce smiled villainously and nodded. Both men put their persona's back on, cowl, mask, and Bruce opened the vent. Dick jumped in first and Bruce followed. They exited out the vent in the kitchen. They snuck through the Watchtower until they were staring at the crowd.

"What are they saying?"

"I can't hear through these walls!"

"Can you see through them?"

"The lights are off."

"Can anyone get into the room?"

"My niece and I cannot phase through the rooms, there is an alloy that prevents it for us."

"These cracks are too small for even a fly to squeeze through."

Nightwing smiled and stepped from his hiding place. Batman stood behind him.

"What are you guys trying to do?" He asked loudly. Everyone turned around, feeling like they were caught in a spotlight. They froze at the sight of the two crusaders. Nightwing let his famous cackle escape and even Batman let a small smile dawn his lips. The YJ members and the Leaguers stood in shock. The two then walked to the zeta beams and went to Gotham. They went to Bruce's penthouse, where he was living until his mansion was rebuilt, and lounged in overstuffed chairs. They had each showered and wore simple white cotton button up shirts. Dick wore khakis, and Bruce wore black slacks. They were sipping coffee and just reminiscing when through the door an old man in a neat black suit.

"Alfred!" Dick jumped up and went to greet the elderly man. The man held up a hand. Dick saw the man was angry.

"Master Richard, already I can see your partially healed burn mark on your face, I know the burns that are almost healed on your back will probably scar, your hearing is as shotty as my mother's for the next two weeks. This I was informed of this. What had been conveniently skipped over in my message from Bruce was that it was the Mansion that had been blown to bits! I assumed it was just a warehouse! My china! My carpets! The priceless furniture, paintings! The place is a mess! Bruce!" Alfred turned his attentions on Bruce Wayne. The millionaire, who was also the great and feared Batman, the vigilante of the night, the dark crusader, vengeance, felt utterly like a child.

As Alfred scolded the two men, Wonder Woman, Superman, and everyone else who knew Nightwing's and Batman's identities laughed as they watched the video of these two mighty heroes get scolded by an elderly butler. It had been easy to get him on their side. They just showed him the Mansion and asked him to do this for them. Alfred smiled and said yes, for a price. The watchers of the video didn't know the price yet, but when they got the call for what they had to do, they paled and wished they had never made the deal. Nightwing and Batman watched with great amusement as the others had to clean the batcave. That included polishing, dusting, mopping, vacuuming, sweeping, buffing, shining, and of courses they had to get in the groves of a couple statues…

Alfred smiled as he walked up to the two crusaders watching their teammates. He handed Nightwing a cloth, and Batman and can of air-freshener. He pointed towards the bat-mobile and the two went over to the large vehicle and began to do touch-ups. Alfred smiled, his punishments were complete.


End file.
